This project attempts to elucidate the relationship between membrane antigens and an Fc receptor which appear in Herpes simplex type II-infected cultured human retinoblastoma cells. Further, both of these will be related to the increased Con A lectin binding ability of HSV II-transformed cells previously noted in the literature. The appearance of an Fc receptor and increased lectin binding of a following infection time when viral-directed membrane antigens are appearing suggests a relationship between these three membrane events. We suspect the Fc receptor is a viral-directed membrane-associated protein, as are the increased Con A binding sites. We are attempting to prove or disprove this assumption using ferritin and hemocyanin-labelled antibodies and lectins. The ability to bind host IgG may confer survival advantages to HSV-infected cells, enhancing both viral replication and latency.